1. Field
The present application relates to wireless communication systems in general and, more particularly, to wireless communication systems configured for carrier aggregation.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power).
In some wireless communication systems, a mobile terminal and a base station communicate on a downlink from the base station to the mobile terminal and an uplink from the mobile terminal to the base station. The mobile station may be configured to acknowledge downlink data transmissions by sending control information to the base station on the uplink.